Issue 1: Ashley Joins Cheer
by BeepBeepImmaPangolin9
Summary: Six year old Ashley Reyes signed up for cheer and met a new bestie who was a wizard just like she was! Then Ashley's powers get sealed but her team makes it to the world championship in competitive mini cheer. Ashley's dad calls Mondatta and Zenyatta to seal her and her brother Angel's powers. This is issue 1 of my Overwatch AU series where they learn they have magic powers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ashley's view, 6 years old

Twirling and moving through the air is so much fun! I practice my split leaps and I think I might but good, but aren't really sure. I feel like my feet move on their own. A few other girls look like they're having trouble. But I believe in them.

I place my hands on the shiny wood floor, slide my back foot back and front forward with my feet so far apart and hips drop further. Mom says doing splits will make me better. I wanna keep jumping not stupid railing stuff.

The ballet teacher tells me, "You're very talented but we haven't gotten that far yet. How about we practice demi plies and with the other girls?"

The ballet teacher claps and announces, "Feet in first and arms in fourth and remember not to turn out your toes too much. And arm in front of the belly button."

I wish I could talk to the others during practice. I like practice when it's fun.

She then tells us, "We are going into stretches and conditioning."

I look up asking her, "How many more railing thingy exercises? I wanna get to the fun part!"

She squats down smiling like she saw a cute kitten and says, "That railing thingy is called a barre. Barre work will get you ready you know!"

Hmm, ok I get it.

I tell her. "I really had fun today dancing!"

I look over to a girl with a phone talking to another girl, "Wanna see my TikTok?"

The other girl tells her, "Sure. Do you think you'll trend?"

"Shh you need to be 13 to sign up we could get in trouble if anyone knows!"

"Sigh, my parents keep it private. Wanna be my fan?"

"Sure, let's add each other."

Why won't my parents get me a phone? I want TikTok followers too!

I can tell mom is coming over because of how her walk sounds. "Hey Ashley! How was practice today?"

"The jumping and spinning part was fun!"

Mom laughs and looks at the ballet lady, "Isn't she really good?"

The instructor tells her, "Your daughter is showing she has talent! And she's really smart too!"

Mom tells her, "She gets it from me. I raise my baby girl right!"

I look up to her after looking at the other girls. "So...umm...can you buy me a phone?"

She rolls her eyes and smiles like I told her a joke. "Girl, you're way too young for that!"

"But mom! You have a phone!"

"Because I need to keep up with my friends and coworkers at the salon besides didn't your school give you a tablet?"

"Yeah but I can't install anything with it! Like it keeps me from getting apps!"

"I don't want you going on yet because people get bullied on those apps and I don't wanna go broke just because you want more fake DLC clothes if you play one of those games! Besides how would you feel if someone told you your singing or dancing was awful?"

I look down at my yoga shoes and breathe. Yeah mom I get it okay but you don't understand I need a phone. Pointe shoes would be nice too. That's what real ballerinas wear.

I feel so hopeless. "Aww please mom! What if I need to DM you!"

Mom says. "Your teachers and your friend's parents have phones if you ever need to."

I know! People don't need to share if they have the same thing! "I won't need to use yours if dad calls us! We can all group Snap!"

Mom lets out one little ha. "You know I'll always let you and Angel use the phone with me like we always do!"

Ooo I got it! Parents always say they want us learning and being safe!

"And they even make school apps for freakin 3 year olds! Come on mom please?"

Mom takes a sip of her ice blended. "They're trying to make money and those are usually done on parent's tablets."

"I'll get good grades if we download school apps! The tablet the school gave me won't let me download apps! And the phone will be in your account and you can watch me with GPS!"

"Ashley! I said no! And I can download those on my phone if you care."

Why does mom always see through my plans! It's not fair! "Fine."

It smelled like a mix between the instructor's peachy perfume and window spray in there. Still, dancing was fun.

"Listen...when we get to Church's Chicken I'll show you Reinhart's TikTok! I'll show you his comments they're like so funny!

Well he is one of dad's funnier friends.

We sit down with our food and oh my gosh I'm like so dead! Of course people make fun of him.

Dad then Facetimes us, "Hey Alyssa! How is everything?"

"We're great thank you. Ashley did good at ballet practice! Angel is doing okay too I just picked him up from gymnastics."

Angel and I wave to him, "Hi dad!"

Dad smiles then continues talking to mom, "Oh I'm so gassed from this last mission! An omnic was spraying venom on everyone and I had to keep moving to avoid it. I swear people and omnics will hate you for like any stupid reason and I hate that so much!"

Mom takes a sip of her soda then smiles, "I'm so proud of you!"

I look over to Angel, "Hey...want the rest of my tender strips? I'm full."

Angel's face lights up, his feet happily dangling from his chair "Aww thanks sis you're the best!"

I lean back in my chair with my feet on the table, "No problem."

Mom slowly shakes her head, tells me to sit like a lady but she looks like she has a problem with me smirking at her. "I don't wanna put me feet down okay!? It's comfy."

Her eyebrows come together and she tilts her head. Okay now it's time I put my feet and arms back.

"I'll be good!" I say smiling at her.

"You and your brother can be so sassy sometimes! It's really rude!"

We make it home.


	2. Chapter 2: Ashley Starts Cheer

The next day after mom picks Angel and me up at school, "Hey Ashley how was school?"

"Good."

"Just good?"

"Yeah."

"I think you're gonna love this Ashley! Your ballet teacher wants to know if you want to be a cheerleader?"

I feel a rush of excitement come over me, "Are you kidding mom I'd love to! Thanks you're the best!"

Mom then ask, "Your ballet teacher also said you shouldn't do pointe work at your age."

Mom smiles and drops me off at a cheer gym. Hey Angel goes here for gymnastics too! I hope mom doesn't leave me behind. Angel would be lost without me too.

I know some of those girls! Yay friends! What if none of them accept me though?

We do cartwheels and stretching. The instructor asks us, "Did you girls have fun today!"

"Yep."

I walk over to my brother, "So this is what you do here?"

"Yep, stretching feels so good!"

"I know right!"

He tells a friend, "Can I tell you a secret? My teacher called me a girl!"

His friend tells him, "Ouch that's terrible!"

"I don't care that much but I got in trouble for sassing off to her it's like I was only trying to help! I wasn't mean or anything when I told her I'm a boy."

"You know how teachers are. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Gabe Reyes or Jack Morrison?"

"Wow that's actually hard. Gabe is my uncle but I never met him but Jack is friends with my dad and we see him a lot it's like wow is he fun! He cooks burritos chicken and burgers so good too!"

" is friends with your dad! He's friends with my dad too!"

I tell him, "You're so making that up!"

"Nuh uh!"

My brother's friend asked him, "Do you like soccer or football?"

"Which do you like?"

"No you first!"

"Soccer."

"No way me too!"

A boy sings, "I hate soccer, soccer is dumb! I hate soccer, soccer is dumb!"

Angel's friend yells, "Nuh uh football is dumb!"

I think he's just making everything up because he wants to be my brother's friend.

Mom picks us up and we talk about our day.

Angel tells her, "I made a friend! This other boy who hates soccer was singing it's dumb to get us mad but it really wasn't about soccer or football but us. It's like he was calling us dumb by calling soccer dumb I so don't like him."

Mom tells him, "Oh you boys and your sports! I'm glad you found a friend."

I tell her, "I think football is dumb too but I'm a cheerleader you know so I'll kinda have to get used to it."

After a couple of months we finally learn tumbling stunts.

I feel so alive cartwheeling and front tucking...but a girl's face hit the mat after she tried a front tuck.

"Are you okay?" Me and another girl help her up.


	3. Chapter 3: Ashley's Powers Get Sealed

The next day mom announces, "Hey kids your dad's coming home!"

I put my hands on my face, feel my jaw dropping, and happily yell. "Yay! You mean it?"

"That's right!"

Angel says, "Awesome!"

We bake him a yummy smelling cake. Mom googles a recipe.

He comes over and is so happy! He smiles and gives us a big hug, "For me? Aww you shouldn't have!"

I feel so excited dad's home! "Hi dad! Wanna see what I learned at cheer practice?"

I do a somersault into a cartwheel and jump much higher than I ever did.

Dad looks so surprised, "Oh my gosh...you have the gift!"

I tilt my head hanging my mouth after saying, "Wha?!"

He gets down on his knee looking me in the eyes with his hand on my shoulder, "The gift! You're too young to know. It's really dangerous for people to know you have it!"

He gets back up with his thumb brushing his chin. "But remember you don't owe anyone anything they want from you! Your gift is yours so don't feel like you must fight people just because others say so ok?"

Angel asks him what's the gift and dad tells us, "You know how Mercy glows white and flies to people and Genji glows green whenever he uses his sword? The gift is something special people are born with. Overwatch is a group where its top fighters like Genji Tracer and Reinhardt have the gift."

He scratches his mouth then takes a sip of water. "You must unlock it to have full control over it but we can't have you exposing your gift so we're going to have it locked until you're ready to use it. That's if you wanna use it though."

"Hey sis, popcorn."

"Here you go."

There's a knock at the door and there are 3 omnics with long beards and robes. I bet the beards are fake. Dad answers the door and hurries them in.

I really wanted to finish watching this too!

The robots introduce themselves as Mondatta, Zenyatta, and a third one whose name is just beeping.

Mondatta asks him, "Ahh, Abraham, so it is you who requests our mystical wisdom!"

Dad asks them, "Hi! Yesterday my daughter Ashley jumped like so high you have no idea! She's taking private cheer lessons but still that height just wasn't normal so yeah I think she has the gift but don't want the government to take her because of it."

Zenyatta asks, "Cheerleading you say!?" He's looking at me and I put my hands over my face while I'm on the floor sitting like a froggy. Then I look back up at him.

Zenyatta's friend then goes on in a deep wizerdy tone, "Remember this, without good bases a good flyer will be held back! And she shall not kick her bases in their faces! We shall go outside and show you all our timeless wisdom!"

Mondatta looks at both Angel and me, "It must be annoying, getting compared a lot. I can so tell you guys do. It's so sad when one is complimented in front of the other like doesn't it feel like they're low key insulting you?

I agree with him, "Yep. It's like if someone says Angel is pretty I feel ugly or if they say I'm smart or pretty he feels dumb or ugly."

Angel nods looking up to them, "Yeah! It happens way too much it's like we love each other yeah we compete but that's for us not other people."

I follow mom dad and Angel watching the old men in our back yard.

Zenyatta and his friend grab each other around Mondatta's neck and he spins.

"That is a whirlybird! It is an ancient, legendary stunt! Now for a scorpion!"

The two lift him and he raises his unsupported leg. Then he moves his leg back and grabs it with his hand then with the other hand after pulling his foot over his head.

I'm impressed with them so much! I feel so giddy and my eyes widen, "How can I do that!"

Mondatta leans over and tells me, "You will learn these when you're ready but I shall impart to you my eternal wisdom."

Zenyatta does a round off back handspring back tuck with smooth, flawless technique and I'm literally so impressed wow!

Then Mondatta and his friend throw one throw Zenyatta in the air and he does a back tuck basket toss wha?! My jaw is dropped there's no way I could ever do that!

Zenyatta tells me, "That stunt is so dangerous it's illegal at the high school level you know!"

He then yells in a non angry proud way, "You must stretch! There is a sacred item that will help you on your quest to being the best you can be!"

He nods to the one in green. He comes back walking towards me with a wood box, "Open the box, for what it contains will help you a lot!"

I tilt my head and blink a couple of times, "This holy object is called a stunt strap! It shall make your cheer technique so fire! But remember, because we are locking your gift you must practice cheer normally okay!"

I excitedly hop switching feet and crane my neck to thank Mondatta, " Thanks mister!"

He then goes over different stretches and I copy him.

Mondatta tells me, "You are wobbly so pulling with a little less effort than you need is key!"

Zenyatta says, "Don't drop your chest quite yet! You must get the leg up first!"

I hop forward, "It's so hard!"

Mondatta says, "Find your center you must!"

I can't get my leg that high yet but I feel so good after so much stretching!

"You did so amazing Ashley! Remember to stretch and learn basics first! And now...what we came here for."

Mondatta grabs water out of the pool with a silver cup.

"Oh spirits of wisdom I beseech thee! Lock this amazingly smart and talented girl's gift until the time comes when she wants to unlock it!"

Then they lock Angel's gift, "Oh spirits of wisdom I beseech thee! Lock this cool and handsome boy's gift until the time comes when he wants to unlock it!"

A bright purpley light swirls over my forehead and I feel it becoming solid on my forehead, but I look in the pool's reflection and look normal.

The green one hands my mom a card, "Here's a recommendation for your daughter's private cheer lessons. She's like so talented so please call her okay!?"

The three old guys look at each other and say, "Our work here is done." We wave bye to them. Wow their car is red like a cherry!

The green one yells, "I'm in front!"

The purple one says, "Aww you always get the front it's so not fair!"

The green one tells him, "Okay you can have the front."

Oh dad's smiling in that I'm gonna do something nice way! "You did great kids! Let's chill in the backyard you can swim if you want."

I change into my dark blue one piece and get my favorite flip flops with the bubblegum pink uppers. It's so sunny out so walking on the concrete near the pool would burn our feet too much. I leap into the shallow end and the deep end is sectioned off but like I can swim under the rope? I should so try that he he!

Mom yells, "Ashley Reyes get back in the shallow end!"

I keep myself floating by gently flapping down.

Dad then dives and brings me back but I wasn't even that far past the rope!

"You're too young for the deep end!"

Aww fine! Wow dad is like way higher than the water! I see Angel like doing so well swimming from one end of the shallow end to the other.

Angel says, "You're such a dolphin ha ha!"

"Thanks brother you're so good too!"

Dad then tells me, "The deep end gets higher than even me and I'm like 5'10" please stay safe like come on! If you two behave I'll drive you guys to the beach tomorrow!"

Mom then yells to him, "Thanks for letting me know!"

Dad looks kinda sorry, "Sorry Alyssa! I just want them to behave and stay safe like so much and we can see sea lions if we're lucky! Would you like to come with us to the beach?"

"Oh all right! With your Overwatch work it's not like you're here too often anyway."

"Thank you so much! It'll be so fun and romantic."

I love the beach especially how the waves go up and down at least until water goes up my nose, I so hate that. The water's cold until you get used to it. The beach feels wonderful, the breeze, water, and sun feel so nice. The sand feels really hot but we'll be wearing flip flops.

Angel and I race but his arms and legs are longer. He wins like 7 out of 10 of our races.

Dad tells us, "Wow you kids are so talented!"

Angel thanks him then says, "Heck yeah we're good! Maybe we'll see dolphins at the beach? I like dolphins!"

"Hmm, you said I'm a dolphin, you like dolphins, so that means you like me!"

I give my brother a big hug!


	4. Chapter 4: Ashley's New Bestie

We finally arrive at my first real cheer practice and I'm so excited! I wonder if I'll meet any new friends?

The coach lady looks average height like my mom. Her strawberry blonde hair in a wavy ponytail wearing a lime green bow.

She smiles greeting mom. "Hi! You must be Ashley's mother!"

"I am. Oh it's been quite a week my husband is off doing Overwatch work."

Her face lights up. "Did you hear about what happened in Thailand?"

"Yeah I did hear! I swear those omnics are like always up to no good!"

"Anyway let me show you guys inside."

We go inside and there are stacks of folding chairs to the left, stacks of water bottle cases to the right and inside there are mats of all different shapes with lots of other kids on them.

"Girls this is Ashley. Can you say hi?"

"Hi Ashley!"

I kinda blush, my head down kinda smiling slowly twisting with my hands holding behind me. I then wave and smile back.

We only do a little running, stretching, and then we all have lunch.

Everyone goes to their lockers but there's a small hall I have to go down there!

I go into a small room on my left and...aww a baby carriage! I really like the tiny dove plush hanging above it. Leaving broken rosebuds in there doesn't look too safe. There are unopened boxes of toys for babies and first graders and everything in between. Uh oh it looks like someone broke those robot dolls! I don't wanna get in trouble for it so I leave.

After like 20 seconds I go back into the locker room and I get my granola bar and coconut water joining the rest of the girls.

I sit at a round table next to the lockers and two other girls from ballet talk to me. "So when do you think they'll let us do the fun stuff?"

"I don't know but I feel like we should at least start with toe touches."

I tell her. "But we were touching our toes when we stretched!"

She draws a bit on her tablet then looks back up to me. "No I meant like you jump and split and touch them!"

"Oh I get it thanks."

The other one whispers to me. "Do you see her? The girl over with the pink bow? She's Isabella and she's like so good!"

Her friend's eyes widen while she takes a sip of water washing down a peanut butter and banana sandwich. "I know right! Her round offs and front handsprings are like so good!"

"I heard her tell her friend she glowed white and fired lasers out of her hands but I don't believe she really did that."

Sounds like when I glowed! I run over to her table. "Hi I'm new here!"

She looks at her tablet kinda drawing. Her tangerine orange silly band matches the lunch room's walls. 

"K."

"Oh my gosh Imma lefty too!"

"K."

She isn't looking up at me. Maybe she's just shy?

"Someone said you're like so good at cheer! So many people probably wanna be your friend."

She smiles looking up at me for less than a second. "Welcome to my fan club!"

Umm, thanks?

"Someone said you glowed and they didn't believe you but I glowed too!"

"Oh you did! My gosh no way!"

"Yeah I glowed purple and jumped really high so dad called these 3 old guys to seal my power because he doesn't want me getting us all in trouble."

Her eyes widen and she smiles with her mouth wide open. "That's so amazing! Sit with me I can tell we're going to be friends."

"Do you have an Instagram or TikTok?"

"No mom says I'm too young for phones I'm only allowed to use the lame ones with like no way to install anything. Especially fun things."

She rests her head on her hand forking tomato and avocado out of her salad. "My powers were sealed too! Gosh I hate it so much."

I smile and have such a good idea! "Hey I know do you wanna glitter our shoes?"

She tells me. "Yeah! I have like so many of them!"

We go into a corner sitting like frogs I go into my bag and grab DIY glitter glue paint I made myself in pink, red, light medium blue, and dark purple.

The coach comes over to us smiling. "I see you girls are getting along. We're going to start practice again soon so get ready. And the fun stuff starts right after our break."

She sits down near a higher spot near our lockers looking at me. She says to me sounding serious. "Isabella's my baby so please stay nice to her okay?"

"Wow you're the coach's daughter!?"

"No I'm more like a teacher's pet to her."

She gets up claps her hands and says lunch is over.

Isabella tells me. "It feels so good being her favorite! It makes me feel so special."

The coach shows us a round off and one girl almost makes it but the coach spots her so her falling on her face doesn't really hurt that much.

I really like how springy these mats feel. I take a deep breath staring forward. Here I go. My hands hit the mat and right after my feet come up. But I'm so terrified of falling on my face! Oh good the coach saved me!

Coach corrects me. "Your lunge was too short. Isabella would you like to show your new friend how to round off properly? After that would you like to come with me to the cheese wedge mat?"

Isabella's hand rests on her hip, the corners of her mouth raised and sounding happy to help, "Sure! You just keep your arms near your ears and your hands and back leg should make a straight line."

Then she does a round off.

"See? Nothing to it."

I fall a few times but Isabella tells me after dragging her feet looking at me. "It's okay Ash."

I step up to the cheese wedge mat from the step stool and my arms are against my ears and leg back.

"Just cartwheel when you feel ready ok Ashley?"

I cartwheel down landing on the squishier mat on top of the springier one. Wow that was fun!

The coach proudly tells me "See you're learning!"

Other girls rehearse their cartwheeling skills but a few don't look like they're having fun. I keep doing them and on my third try I'm feeling like I can do a round off. I get into position, and it feels like a regular cartwheel but when my feet are at their highest I push myself up while kicking both my feet forward. I feel like I just barely landed on my feet but I did it!

The coach claps. "Keep it up and you won't need the cheese wedge mat anymore!"

I feel kinda flattered but also a bit lucky. "Thanks coach!" She hands us water bottles from the lunch room's fridge.

I invite Isabella over my house and she said yes.

The coach tells us. "Okay girls your parents are here!"

She looks at me and says. "You did so well for your first day Ashley!"

Isabella asks her mom if she can come over with me and she said yes. We are gonna have so much fun!


	5. Chapter 5: Isabella Visits

We're in my living room streaming Nickelodeon and I hear running. It's my brother I can tell from how the steps sound.

He gets on one knee grabbing Isabella's hand though she's kinda nervous.

"Isabella my love will you marry me!"

I tell my brother, "Aww how cute Angel has a crush on you! You can play with us but stand over here okay?"

I don't want him to feel left out but I also want Isabella to be comfy.

Angel's friend Jacob comes over from the kitchen eating pocky.

"Can I play with you guys too?"

I tell him. "Yes but you're the baby and you're taking a nap ok?"

"Ok"

Jacob curls on the floor closing his eyes.

Isabella looks one way then the other then whispers to me, "Can we talk about superpowers in front of?" She points to my brother.

I nod yes to her and say. "He also had his powers sealed."

She still whispers. "My powers weren't sealed. I don't even know if my mom knows I have them but I watched a show where they had to keep their powers secret so I'm doing it too."

Jacob rolls over and tells us, "I can make ice with my mind but I'm kinda bad at it."

Isabella tells him in a serious voice. "You're supposed to be a baby you can't talk yet!"

"Sorry!"

Angel sits on a pillow and says. "I never even got to use my power it's so not fair!"

I can hear mom's juicer in the kitchen. She uses green powder with apples and prickly pear. It's actually kinda good. She comes over handing us cups of healthy juice.

Jacob slurps his and burps.

Angel asks him. "Jacob! What do you say?"

"Excuse me."

Isabella and I sit like froggies and play with toy horses and Angel joins us.

Angel moves his Soldier 76 doll to Isabella's horse. "Hello Miss Horse! How are you today?"

"Awful! Just awful! Those mean omnics destroyed my home!"

"Don't you worry ma'am I'll defeat them for you!"

"I said I'll defeat them for you!"

Oops, didn't know that was my hint ha ha. Wait, is that chocolate I smell? Mmm it smells really good!

I take robot plushies and throw them across the room. We're all laughing but I kinda feel bad for Jacob.

Isabella is so nice! I wonder if I can tell her anything that'll bring us closer?

I scoot closer to her and whisper to her, "I broke mom's dragon statue but it was an accident!"

Isabella then tells me. "I'm afraid our coach will stop liking me if I'm not the best anymore."

Aww, now I feel bad. She said our, he he. I really want to be an amazing cheerleader but not if it means hurting Isabella.

Angel then tells us. "I wish we didn't have to keep our powers secret from everyone! I want everyone to think we're so cool!"

I pat the back of his arm warmly telling him. "So do I brother, so do I. But we can still get famous you know! We can all start a band, we'll make so many people happy and spend so much time together!"

Angel asks, "Can Jacob join us now? It wasn't very nice tricking him into staying out of our fun you know."

Jacob gets up breathing. "Wow it's hot out."

I hear the blender oh my gosh this is gonna be so good.

I tap my cheek with my finger, thinking. "Hmm, you have ice powers, can you make yourself cool off?"

He starts glowing very light blue.

I whisper to him. "Okay I see your point! We don't want anyone finding out or they'll take your powers away."

Mom comes out with frozen hot chocolate, with whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top.

Mmm, the creamy cocoa and everything is just too good! Angel and I look at each other then we turn our heads and look at Isabella and Jacob.

Mom tells us. "So how was it?"

I tell her. "Oh mom it was the best thank you so much!"

Angel doesn't slurp like Jacob does, but Isabella and I kind of slurp. Jacob is a messy boy but he seems funny.

Jacob moves his hand telling us to move in closer to him, he looks around then tells us. "Omnics attacked my old home and I'm so scared it'll happen again!"

Angel and I look at him and I say. "I know Jacob, everyone is."

We hear a knock at the door and it's Winston! He's mom and dad's friend.

He tells my mom. "I have this new charge Lena Oxton she's 12 and she's so talented! And she had a good time at the dance too!"

Mom smiles and eyes twinkle like she's really interested. "So who's the lucky guy? Is he a prince? You know they have literal princes there?"

Winston nervously places his hands behind his back shyly looking down and up. "Well she did dance with a royal!"

"Was it one of Queen Kate's grandkids? Kate's son George helps fund Overwatch you know."

Mom gasps then excitedly grabs Winston's arms.

"It was Edward wasn't it? Oh my gosh it was Edward! You don't have to be shy you can tell me!"

"Hmm, it's top secret, sorry!"

Isabella's mom then jokingly moves her head smiling. "You Overwatch types and your secrets!"

Mom asks. "So how are the gorillas?"

"Oh they're doing fine."

Mom hands Winston a cup of frozen hot chocolate.

"Mmm, its creamy chocolateyness is so delicious!"

Winston looks at his phone. "Oh that's right Genji Soldier and I are all going on Soldier's boat!"

We then go back into the living room and Jacob has an idea.

"Hey guys! We should really pretend to be superheroes!"

Isabella tells everyone. "Can I be the villain please? They get to have all the fun!"

I tell her. "Yeah and we're gonna get you!"

We're all running around the living room laughing. It feels really good having a new friend!

"We got you now Ella!"

"Nuh uh!"

Her hand moves in a circle and a small laser burned me!

"Ow!"

I feel my eyes getting hotter and tears going down my face.

She looks worried, her hands are on her cheeks and she hops up and down.

She hugs me and ask. "I'm so sorry are you okay Ash?"

Oh no mom's yelling from the kitchen! "What happened!"

Uh oh mom's stomping from the kitchen! I'm hurt so badly but please don't tell Isabella's mom! It feels like my poor shoulder got stung oh gosh I hope I'm not going to die!

I lie down hiding the burn mark on my right shoulder.

I tell her. "I got stung by a bee it's so not fair!"

"Don't worry."

She goes into the bathroom and...is that honey?

"It feels kinda stingy come on mom why are you torturing me!"

"It'll stop the swelling." She kisses my booboo and stands back up.

Oh my gosh when will this all stop!

Angel tells me. "Don't worry sis we're all here for you right Jacob?"

He says. "Yeah!"

Isabella then apologizes again. "Sorry bestie! I didn't mean it I swear!"

Mom then asks. "Those frozen hot cocoas were good right?"

"Hmm yeah they were!"

Thinking about them does make me feel a bit better.

"That's what I thought. Now behave yourselves okay kids?"

Jacob rushes over and quietly soothes my burn mark with a tiny bit of his cold magic and we come up with a reason why my shirt has a hole.

Isabella apologizes again. "I'm sorry Ashley please don't be mad at me!"

"I believe you."

Angel goes into my room and grabs his creative cosmetics lab so we can make our own soap.

Isabella sits like a frog with her hand over her mouth like we just did something wrong. "Ooooh ages 8-12 we're so naughty!"

Mom has her hands on her hips smiling like she saw a puppy. "It's educational and ratings are just suggestions anyway."

We read the manual for making shower jellies and mom and Isabella's mom Mia help with measuring.

Winston's eyes widen tapping his glasses back on his nose. "Wow you guys are making shower jellies? Awesome! I freaking love science you know!"

Jacob asks, "Will we still be friends if we mess up?"

Angel says. "Of course bestie and this is going to be amazing!"

The grownups boil water and the agar agar, salt and then body wash. We add the dye and glitter oh my gosh these are so cool!

Isabella looks at me smiling. "Ashley, you are so cool!"

"Thanks Izzie! So are you! We are gonna slay on the cheer squad!"

It's getting late so Jacob sleeps over in Angel's room and Isabella sleeps in my room.

We try doing each other's hair but we don't really know what we're doing so Izzie finds hints for us.

I lean forward sitting down and ask. "Maybe we should ask our moms?"

Mom walks in and shows us. 

"It looks worser!"

"Just wait it'll so be worth it."

I can't wait for it to feel better.

I'm up very early for my first cheer competition, it was two weeks since Isabella made a laser hurting me by accident.

Why do the cookies have to be so far up? So I grab an apple from the fridge instead. I hop onto the chair resting my head I'm still kind of tired and I see Angel coming down to the kitchen.

"Hey sis."

I playfully greet my brother, "Hey little brother."

"Ashley! We're twins!"

"Angel! And I came out first you know! So Angel what do you like better pancakes or chocolate krispy cereal?"

He answers, "Cereal I guess why?"

I yell, "I like waffles!"

"That wasn't even a choice sis!"

"He he! I'm just playing."

Angel swings his feet hoping off his chair. He looks back at me from the fridge and plays with the fridge door. "Isn't this cool sis? The light stops."

I laugh a bit. "Yeah let me try!"

"Wow it is fun!"

I hear footsteps yay it's mom! We go back into our chairs.

"Good morning kids! So what would you kids like?"

I raise my hand happily yelling. "Waffles for me please!"

Angel asks for waffles too.

Now that they're toasting mom gets her phone and shows us Soldier live streaming on his boat.

Angel's eyes widen and is like, "No way! That's so cool!"

Winston then says. "It's so chilly! Ever wonder if there are any mermaids down there?"

Genji laughs a little and says. "Even if they were I'm a big electronic so it's like I can't even meet them anyway."

Soldier then tells him. "It's okay Genji. I'll park and we can all have a dance party just the 3 of us and those cute dolphins will watch us!"

Genji and Winston throw their hands in the air smiling and yell. "Yay!"

Angel says. "That, was awesome!"

We then look back at mom's phone.

Soldier then says. "You know we're going to have to fight omnics again right?"

Winston sighs. "Of course."

Soldier then proudly says. "Don't you guys worry because your big brother Jack has a cunning plan!"

Genji then says. "I never get to make the plan it isn't fair! You guys know I'm like mostly robot right? So I feel like I should make the plan!"

Soldier then says. "Bro come on your brain is like one of the only things human about you!"

Genji looks down, softly kicking a flopping tuna off the boat. "Oh well it was worth a try."

His eye thingy blinks excitedly and he giddily rushes towards Soldier. "My big brother is a ninja master and said I'm like really smart!"

Soldier crosses his arms, smirking. "And he doesn't even like us."

"How did you know that Jack!"

Soldier then tells Genji. "Because he always talks bad about Overwatch on his Snapchat stories! Gosh Genji I swear do you like seriously think I don't know about you? I even like and comment your Instagram. Besides I should make the plan because I'm the oldest and this is my boat after all."

Winston then smirks. "Oh yeah I'm the smart one so I definitely should make the plan!"

Genji then says. "Oh yeah my following list is bigger than yours!"

Winston then smiles, his eyes shifting behind his glasses. "I feel like we should make the plan together! It's what Gabe would have wanted."

Jack looks down sighing. "Yeah he was the best. Why did he have to die like that? We will all make the plan, together!"


	6. Chapter 6: My First Cheer Competion

I have my first cheer competition today and I'm so excited yet nervous! My legs are shaking a wee bit.

"Mom if we win can I have a phone?"

She rolls her eyes smiling with her fhands on her hips. "Nice try my little one."

Ugh, seriously mom?

Angel and I look at each other then we throw ourselves on the kitchen floor.

We cry and tantrum. "We want phones it isn't fair!"

Then I cry. "Isabella gets one!"

Angel then says. "We won't bother you for your phone anymore! Please mom!"

"I'm sorry you two but I seriously mean no! You just aren't ready for one yet there's like so much you need to know."

"You can watch us with a mom app to keep us out of trouble you know!"

Mom just keeps staring at us.

We get up, my shoulders are all slumpy and I take a deep sad breath. "Okay mom, you win."

Mom does my hair after I put on my cheer uniform.

Mom tells me. "There are people who say 6 is a bit too old to start cheer but I know you better than that. You're going to slay out there! You also learned so much from ballet too!"

Ballet was kinda fun I wonder how everyone is?

I look over to my brother after getting ready. "Let' s go Angel."

We pick up Isabella yay! I almost forgot how much I hate sitting in the middle because she's such a wonderful friend.

"Hi Ash! I'm sad you don't have a phone. I like your hair!"

"Thanks."

While glaring at mom I say. "Because someone won't buy me one!"

I look at Angel and we bounce up and down and I ask mom. "Can we go to In-N-Out please?"

Mom says. "Nope!"

I peek out the window in front of Angel the trees are so pretty! Aww people are walking dogs!

I ask mom again. "I want In-N-Out can we go?"

"Ashley! You just asked me that and my answer's still the same, no."

"Please!"

"Thanks for saying please but it's still nope!"

I sigh looking down at my cheer bag. Isabella also looks. "I like your bag. Too bad your mom won't stop to eat first huh?"

"Yeah I guess."

Isabella's face lights up, "I know! We can share chips!"

Oh Isabella you're such a wonderful friend!

"Thanks. You seem really nice."

Mmm I really like the crunchiness!

"Ashley don't eat with your mouth open."

Angel looks out the window. "I wish dad could be here."

"Me too brother, me too."

I look out the window even tho my annoying brother is in the way.

"Oh my gosh those building paintings!"

Mom tells us. "Those are called murals and so many do use like really bold colors."

Mom then says. "I wish he could be here too but he has to be a hero he saves lives you know."

Angel rolls his eyes. "Ugh! When will we get there!"

Isabella tells me. "We've been sitting here too long!"

I'm kinda scared I'll embarrass myself in front of everyone. What if we all lose because of me? Will Isabella still be my friend?

At a stoplight mom tells us. "We're almost there. I really hope those private tumbling sessions were worth it for you."

Please mom I don't need the pressure ok?

I look down at my hands, mom did a good job on them they're so pretty.

Yay we're here! Our competition uniforms are different from our practice ones I wonder why we use different uniforms for practice tho? I kinda like the black and pink more than the white and pink.

Isabella lightly elbows my arm and says. "Look Ashley! That's the other team you can tell because they're wearing different colors. I know her, and her, I never really talk to her but I recognize her."

We get out of the van and Jacob's here!

"Hey Angel it's your friend!"

Umm, what's he doing by that tree? People walking on the sidewalk are looking at him funny.

"Hey Angel I found a worm! I named him after you!"

Aww that's so sweet of him.

We go inside and oh my gosh the air conditioning is so nice in here! They're usually on too cold.

Mom looks down at me and says. "Are you excited for your first competition?"

"Yeah! Mom why isn't our air conditioning as good as here?"

"You wanna go to college don't you?"

"No. It's just school for adults I want to be in shows and movies."

"Hmm, you know it's like a very small chance that will happen right? Oh my gosh your dad's calling!"

Angel and I wave and happily yell. "Hi dad!"

He smiles and tells us. "Hi kids! I heard it's your first cheer competition today!"

"It is dad I even brought these cute pompoms with me!"

Isabella says. "Ugh, you do know we don't do that kind of cheer right?"

"Aww but it looked so fun!"

There's a rock star looking guy behind my dad. "Hey Abe! Oh it's Ashley and Angel how are you guys!?"

Angel tells him. "Woah you look so cool! I'm here to watch my sister cheer and my bestie Jacob met me and named a worm after me!"

"Sounds cool my dude. Your dad and I were just playing Budget Cuts at our base. It's actually good practice for our missions since it's a VR game."

He then walks away so our dad can talk.

Dad excitedly says. "His band is still putting out hits you know! Anyway don't you feel so awesome knowing so many cool people! And good luck with your cheer Ashley!"

"Thanks dad!"

Uh oh mom looks afraid.

"I have feeling something bad is going to happen. I hope everyone will be okay."

Isabella pulls on my sleeve. "Ashley! We have to get ready!"

We walk into the locker room and help each other with our hair and trade parts of our snacks.

Hmm, I just had the best idea! I run to my coach!

"Coach Lady Coach Lady I just had the best idea!"

She turns...she's listening yes!

"I was wondering if we could get outfits with fairy wings and glitter!"

Is she laughing at me aww well I thought I had a good idea!

"How can you stunt and tumble with wings? Besides what if the glitter comes off and hits your bases in the eye?"

I feel slumpy and breathe out. I walk back to my table and Isabella says. "Don't feel bad I liked your idea too!"

"It's not fair I wanna be pretty! And magic"

"But you are pretty! And magic too like me!"

"I can't use it anymore tho."

I look left and right looking up at the big piece of paper cheering for us. "Isabella, when will they give us our pompoms? I mean we're going out soon aren't we?"

She smiles. "Ashley! We aren't doing that kind of cheer silly!"

Everyone around us are happily yelling I'm happy as long as I'm making friends.

Isabella and I chase each other all over the locker room giggling.

I playfully yell to her. "I'm Ana Amari and Imma get'chu evil omnic thingy!"

Isabella yells back. "Nuh uh I'm gonna take over the world!"

The coach yells to us. "Girls! There's no need to be so hyper okay!"

After I show everyone how good I am everyone will want to be my friend and mom will be so impressed she'll wanna buy me and Angel phones! Then I'll add my whole cheer team on Snapchat it'll be fun!

"Girls you're up!"

I rush out to the mats with the other girls.

The other team is going first and...wow they're so good! Their tumblers round off too good. Isabella's better than them though. One of their flyers couldn't do a bow and arrow so they do a heel stretch instead.

I feel so light and free doing so many stunts. I squeeze my muscles to stay tight and let my bases lift me. I look over to Isabella who's center flyer and wave to her before doing a scorpion. I practiced this move on my own so much. Then I do a cartwheel into a round off.

I feel my bases grip my shoes, and my shoes have parts that make it easier for them. Still I don't feel too tight I'm actually scared of falling! I look out to the crowd and do a scale while Isabella does a chin chin. How does she do that!?

Then they toss us and Isabella and I both double hook and our bases catch us.

Wow that was fun! I'm still kinda nervous we didn't win? Will it be my fault if we lose this is my first competition after all.

I can't believe I stuck my stunts that good! The coach tells me. "You did great for your first competition! But you need to learn to stay tight and control yourself better in the air don't worry that will come with practice.

Aww why can't she let me be happy.

I see Isabella and tell her. "You were great Isabella! You won't be mad at me if we lose will you?"

She moves her head back like she's startled and looks left right then moves a piece of hair out of her face. "I like you Ashley it wouldn't be your fault!"

Oh my gosh we won! I hop up and down squealing grabbing Isabella.

"Aaaah we did it bestie!"

She's...not happy?

"We didn't win as much as we should."

"We won and we won together right?"

She shrugs. "It was fun but you still need to learn so much."

People take Isabella's picture and she really was that great. Isn't she just amazing?

"Umm, yes Ashley?"

I'm feeling giggly. "Sorry he he you're why we win!"

"Can Isabella come back with us?"

Her mom looks down into my eyes and says. "Sorry Ash we need to get home but we can plan a sleepover if you want."

"You're the best mom yay!"

Another mom says to my mom and Isabella's mom. "Isn't she so cute how she squints and raises her arms like that?"


	7. Chapter 7: I Made Captain!

After winning so many cheer competitions people are actually saying Isabella and I are kind of equal.

Coach puts her hand behind my back and walks into the room to the left down the small hall near the locker room.

The coach squats down and I'm feeling scared. I feel like I'm getting warmer. "I didn't break those robots if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh I know you didn't do that."

"Was it Chloe? I don't wanna hurt her feelings but I feel like she's not gripping my feet good sometimes."

"Oh she has to keep her finger on your heel more but I know she didn't break them either."

"It was..."

She laughs a little. "It wasn't any of you okay enough about the robots! I'm noticing how good you are, I think you might be a little better than Bella! How would you feel if I made you captain and center flyer?"

"Oh my gosh no way! I wonder how Ella feels though?"

She puts her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure she'd be proud of you and likes having a friend just as talented as she is! Do you want to take pics with me so we can post them on my Instagram?"

I'm feeling so warm and giddy it feels so good making the coach this proud of me! It's happened, I'm popular now! I hope Isabella won't mind sharing the spotlight though she likes being popular too.

I put my face near the coach and smile. We keep taking pictures.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm on the National Team

Two months later at practice the coach tells us about how me and Isabella are on America's team! Yay!

"I have good news for you guys! You two are the best flyers in America so you can sign up for the national cheer team!"

I put my finger on my chin. "Hmm, Isabella what do you think?"

Isabella's mom says. "Oh no you're joining that team!"

My mom looks at her nodding. "You too Ashley!"

"Can dad watch us!"

"He's free next week though I don't think he can make it to finals."

A couple months after winning more cheer meets. We're undefeated I'm so happy! Aliyah is like a way better base than Chloe though I don't want to hurt her feelings.

I look on Isabella's tablet and see a weird picture with these names in it.

Her mom reads from her tablet. "That's a tournament schedule There are 16 teams: The US of course, France, England, Japan, Vietnam, India, Saudi Arabia, Peru, Australia, Germany, Russia, China, Mexico, Kenya, Sweden, and Brazil!

"But what about all the other countries?"

"Oh, they lost. Those 16 are the best at cheer."

Home at last! Mom says. "Hey Ash you'd never guess! Your father's coming over!"

Yay! I rush to Angel's room. "Angel! Angel! Guess who's coming back!"

"Dad's coming over I knew first."

"Ugh, no way! Does mom like you more or something?"

"No I was home."

He he, sure.

I tell him. "Let's bake him a cake and make soap for him!"

Mom yells. "I wanna help too!"

We get out the eggs, flour, butter, and chocolate and stir.

Did Angel just use too much sugar? "Angel! That's too much sugar!"

Mom looks to me. "Nuh uh he's using the right amount."

I kinda feel embarrassed. "Sorry brother."

While the oven preheats we get out the soap kit and mix oils with the other things. It smells so good!

Angel then ask mom. "Can we please turn up the AC?"

Mom then says. "Ok but just this once!"

We frost the cake and put it in the fridge then go to bed.

Someone's knocking please be dad! Me and Angel run to the front door and hug dad!

"Yay! You're finally here!"

I tell him. "And we made you soap and cake!"

Why does he look so sad? I look up blinking twice. "Dad, are you sad?"

Mom runs. "Hey honey!"

Dad slowly blinks, his mouth frowning. "So dear how's the boutique?"

"It's actually going really well and I made enough to send Ashley to compete for the American cheer team!"

Dad then tells me. "Like I said when I Facetimed your mom I'm really proud of you but, something happened and I'm sad."

Dad runs to the couch putting his face in pillows.

"Why! Why did he have to die!"

He rolls off the couch onto the floor.

Angel and I sit down and grab his hand. "Dad, you can tell me. What happened?"

"The rocker in my squad died! My friend is no more! I feel like the earth just opened up under me and stole my friend!"

He puts his hands over his face."

"I'm sorry dad."

Someone's knocking on the door again.

It's Trang's dad! His face droops like he's pretty sad though. I hope everything's okay.

"Hello is in?"

"He is but he really isn't feeling the best you know."

"I know, I was there too. I am now a bass player without a lead singer."

I yell. "Does anyone want cake we spent so much time on it!"

Mom then tells me. "Not now Ash everyone's going through a hard time!"

Poor guy though. He was so cool and nice and dad liked him enough to feel this sad.

I see Trang out the window trying to pick up a guitar.

Trang's dad says. "Excuse me."

He carries the guitar into the house.

"Gothman saw you as a bestie Abe. He wanted you to have this."

Dad looks at the guitar closely. "It's really good but I'm afraid I don't play. I'll give it to my kids but they aren't quite ready so I'll keep it somewhere."

Angel then says. "But dad I wanna play it now!"

"Sorry son, when you're older. It's expensive and from my friend."

He looks at it closer. "Hmm, it's a righty guitar so Ashley can't play on it. Angel, do you want this?"

He looks kinda happy but not that happy probably because he's sad like me our friend died.


	9. Chapter 9: The Big Tournament

It's been a month since dad's friend died. I hope it won't happen to anyone else even though mom tries keeping the news away from me and Angel I still find out the bad stuff that happens with omnics.

Mom tells me. "This is Numbani! I packed us all longsleeves just in case it gets cool enough at night."

Here? We get to compete here?! I can see giraffes and elephants down below! All these buildings are so smooth and shiny!

I hold mom's hand, I don't want to be left behind.

I see a girl eating frogs legs? Eww that's so gross!

Angel runs up to her. "Oh my gosh you're eating frog that's so cool!"

The girl tells me. "Zit is French food."

I ask her. "That's so gross! Does it make your heal touches better?"

"Non."

She adjusts in her seat and her teammates are looking at us.

"Oooh I know you're doing it for a YouTube challenge right?"

"Non! You sisters are American, no?"

"Actually Angel's my brother!"

So much time has passed ever since we landed in Numbani.

I still can't wait until I can be back in class with my friends instead of Facetiming.

Today's the big day! I'm so excited we're competing against Saudi Arabia in the finals! They streamed live on YouTube yesterday and were so good! I thought France was gonna win but the Saudi team had the most amazing stunts ever! Well except for us ha ha.

Isabella looked scared but her mom said she's better than them.

Yay my whole team is all in the same hotel room!

I look up to mom. "Can I get a bed mommy?"

"Hmm, no. Your sleeping bag won't fit me."

"But mom! I mean please can I have a bed?"

"It wouldn't be fair to your brother and the beds are for us grownups. We packed all your sleeping bags! Yours has Judy Hopps on it! And we packed your dolls."

Wow this city has so much green! I look out the window past Angel's head and see guys in rags. Why are there homeless people everywhere?

"Mom why are there homeless people everywhere?"

"Well Ashley some people just get super unlucky you know."

"Why can't we just print more money and give it to them so they won't be starving anymore?"

"Because they'd still be homeless."

"Nuh uh! If you gave them 10 million dollars they'd buy a house and shower every day for the rest of their lives! Being as smelly as a super old piece of moldy cheese must make them feel bad!"

"I'm pretty sure it does but then then the money won't be worth as much if we keep printing."

Ok I'm confused.

We're at the hotel room and I'm doing my homework on my school's tablet. I get my score and... it's an 82.

Mom then looks at me looking over my shoulder at my tablet. "Yes and the word is pronounced laughs not lunches."

"Why is writing so weird? There's like no u or g sounds in the word laugh at all!"

"Because Ashley it's just how our language is."

Aliyah is lying on her stomach, moving her feet back and forth as she's reading on her tablet.

Her mom tells her. "Remember just because someone looks like you doesn't mean they're better friends for you than someone who likes the same things as you."

Me mom and Angel walk to our car and there's so much different about this city. It's still kinda dark outside.

"Why do we have to be there so early?"

"Because you need to get ready they're getting everything ready."

The other team is here too and I see our coach. Oh my gosh look at the ceiling!

"Mom! Mom look at the ceiling!"

"You're looking at a special window that blocks out light pollution! Aren't the stars just gorgeous?"

Angel looks up spinning once then says. "They're incredible!"

"I know right!"

"Mom, what are these people doing?"

"They're getting everything ready so they can see how amazing you girls are."

I take a deep breath in and...wow those outfits are so pretty! I mean I could tell on the YouTube stream but still! Their skirts go to their knees, and a dark pretty green with white on their shirts near the skirts and green on their sleeves and shoulders.

Their coach says. "Remember girls today we do our best!"

Ha like you could beat us. I can already smell the popcorn getting ready for our fans.

Look at all these people! All here to see us!

Isabella asks me. "Have you seen my doll?"

I look down then left then right. I ask Angel and he says. "I didn't take it. It must have vanished."

Hmm. "Angel can I see your hands?"

He shakes his head no.

Oh my gosh you did take it! "Angel! I know you have her doll!"

He hands it back to her. "Sorry Isabella I was just playing!"

Mom then tells him. "Taking someone else's toy is not ok!"

The coach comes for me and smiles at my mom. "Oh I know you! It's such an honor meeting you! You have no idea how much I hate omnics!"

She looks down. "There were so many tragedies prevented because of you."

Ana moves her hands. "Psh, anyone would do the same if they could I was just in the right place."

The coach then continues. "But others, others are not so lucky and it makes me so sad!"

The coach cries. Ana hugs her with one arm sitting down. "I know, no matter how much you try you just can't save everyone!"

Angel tugs on my ear. "Angel! Quit it!"

"Sorry sis. I'm going to walk are you coming with me?"

"Sure."

There are so many bleachers I wonder how they get the wood that shiny? I hope the coach is okay I wonder why she's sad? There's still so much space so we're enjoying it before more people get here.

Isabella looks at me, kinda frowny. "What's wrong Isabella?"

"She didn't say but I know I was the coach's favorite! She would tell me how proud of me she was. She said I'm really talented but she doesn't talk to me as much now that you're here!"

She looks down, rubs her nose, pouting. "It's not fair! Everyone loves you now and not me!"

Oh no it is true! You better not start hating me!

"Isabella, you're my bestie and besties stick together!"

Angel almost walked into someone setting up our cheer mats.

Angel tells us sounding worried, "Ashley really cares about you! She talks about you so much. She told me you're a really really good friend."

A tear goes down Isabella's face. "Oh Ashley you're a really good friend and don't mean to take my attention!"

Wait, what's going on over there? Their coach and that girl are talking to Aliyah!

The coach is telling her. "Look at your team and look at ours! Can you tell me where you look like you fit in better?"

Aliyah crosses her arms defiantly she looks so annoyed. "I'm an American okay!"

The girl who's standing next to the coach tells her. "I'll tell my followers to sub you on Instagram if you join us!"

The coach looks down to her. "Wahiba! No "

Aliyah then walks through them. "Sorry but this is my squad! Right girls!"

Isabella and I nod to her. "Right!"

Our coach brings us to our locker room. "Let's go girls."

"Coach why are the locker room's walls so white?"

"Because they like it."

"Can we paint a mural we have so much room for it!"

The coach giggles a little. "Oh Ashley of course not it isn't ours to paint."

I help Isabella with her hair and bow gosh this is so exciting!

After we help each other with our hair and stretch we grab water bottles and they're frozen!

I tell Isabella. "Isn't it just the worst?"

Is she laughing? "I then say, "Izzie! It's not funny! I want water!"

Kendra tells us. "My dad has a water cooler!"

We all go to the bleachers for water.

"Yay thank you!"


	10. Chapter 10: The Zoo

Mom taps on my shoulder and tells me. "Dad's calling me wanna talk?"

Even though we've been here for so long we still aren't really getting ready. Dad is wearing a pretty shirt and looks worried. He says. "McCree just got arrested."

Angel looks kinda sad. "Aww but why! He isn't a bad guy!"

Dad looks down and sighs. "Just because someone goes to jail doesn't mean they're bad. He got caught fighting crime doing vigilante stuff I know it's extra stupid that being illegal but you know? Oh the guy he was after is on the news Facetime me back in a bit okay?"

There is a man in a metal mask and shiny dark red hood saying. "Mwhahaha! Talon wins again! One of these days those with the best genes shall rule the world! We feel extra entitled to steal everything you know!"

I look up at mom. "You get jeans from H&M and Forever 21 so you should rule the world!"

Mom laughs. "That isn't what he meant dear."

"Isn't he that scary guy that Winston said stole so much stuff?"

"Yes but states protect him idk it's very stupid."

Angel then says. "He doesn't look that scary!"

I wonder what the other team they don't look like they're stretching right.

"Mom what is the other team doing?"

"That's their morning prayer. Don't stare it isn't polite."

"Sorry."

An hour later we stretch and practice our stunts.

The coach yells. "5 6 7 legs! Up! This isn't going to be like when we beat Brazil and their stunts and coordination were so on point!"

"What's coordination?"

"Basically it's teamwork and meshing with your team."

Isabella and I look at each other doing bow and arrows after scorpions. The coach says. "Look straight ahead girls!"

"Sorry!"

Our bases toss us and we do x jumps.

The coach tells us. "You know we still have plenty of time until our competition. Let's explore the city together it'll be an adventure!"

"Can mom and Angel come with us?"

"Of course they can!"

I point at a weird thing on the ground. "That looks so weird and gross! Does it make bath jellies?"

"No."

"Is it gum?"

No."

I squat down and try looking at it closer but mom gently kicks my thigh. "Get away from that thing we have to keep moving!"

Ok.

Angel then looks up asking her. "Do you put it on your"

"Enough!"

"nose?"

"Don't you ever ever touch anything like that okay? You can get super sick."

Angel then says when mom stops talking. "Yay no school!"

Mom then says. "And die."

Aliyah looks down and back to us. "Don't step on the cracks!"

Isabella and I skip over them.

"Coach! Why are you not watching where you're stepping?"

Hmm, who's that?

I look up to them. "Excuse me are you a boy or a girl?"

They lean forward uh oh they look mad! I back away. "Why are you asking little girl?"

"Umm..."

We keep walking and she ask again. "Huh? Why are you asking?"

Mom looks at her and says. "We aren't like that okay! She's just a kid and you fascinated her."

"Sorry miss I didn't mean to make you mad!"

"Don't mention it I get it a lot. I'm so going to be a hero I'm gonna be the strongest person and the world and defeat all the omnics you'll see!"

Angel looks at her blinking twice with his finger on his chin. "Even the good ones?"

She laughs. "Good omnics, oh kid you're too funny!"

Angel looks at me and shrugs saying. "What?"

I look at her saying. "Are you a lifter?"

"Yes why?"

"I'm an athlete too! We were practicing full downs last week but I wanna do real stunting! I'm gonna double full landing on my bases then they're gonna toss me I'll do a bow and arrow then they'll cradle toss me and I'll do a spinning X jump!"

The very big and strong lady tells me. "But no one in mini cheer has ever done such a thing! You could really hurt yourself!"

"Oh yeah well that's because it hasn't been done by Ashley!"

The coach's eyes widen with surprise. "Ashley! That's too dangerous! We never ever went over that!"

"But coach! I wanna help us win!"

We walk down the hilly street and the cement holding up the fence looks like stairs.

"No Ashley you can't go in there!"

"But I wanna see what's there!"

The coach tells me. "Uh uh! No Ashley it's just a garage they aren't very safe."

We then walk to the zoo and see the Saudi team taking pictures of everything and themselves. Oh they see us I smile and wave when they take our picture!

Me and Angel run at the giraffe cage. "You like animals too!"

Wahibah and her bases tell me. "Yeah they are kinda pretty."

I tell them. "I guess we really aren't so different after all!"

Their choreographer is a tall thin man who shaved and has short spikey hair sunglasses and a men's white sleeveless longsleeved shirt and green vest. "Ok girls no socializing with the enemy! We must defeat them! Beating the Americans at one of their own traditions would be so cool!"

I sigh and walk away. Then my group sees the lions. They look kinda sad I bet it's because they're caged in here.

I don't know what's worse the bug spray or all these annoying bugs! They keep buzzing and humming.

That food stand near the wood sidewalk looks so silly with feet!

Mom sighs. "I swear if those talon idiots hurt another one of our friends..."

A big strong guy stands up from the food stand he wore it as a suit the whole time!

His face scrunches meanly as he leans forward taking so many steps towards us. "Who are you calling idiot, idiot? Talon will rule the world, ya?"

Isabella's finger glows light pink but her mom slaps her hand and I hear her whisper to her. "You can't hurt him and you don't want people knowing you're a wizard right?"

Isabella's finger stops glowing.

Mom leans back and turns her head left at the crowd. But...he fell? Looks like the dart made him sleep.

Cops come over and arrest the big man.

We order from a taco truck after waiting in line for so long.

Mom yells at Angel. "Angel! No playing with your food please!"

"But mom! It's so fun!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Finals

We all go back to the stadium sitting on the wood bleachers.

Mom tugs on my shoulder and whispers. "Look! That's Ana Amari! She worked with your uncle and his bestie Jack! She has saved their lives like, so much you have no idea!"

"Wow mom she's really tall!"

"She's also the best sniper in the world!"

I'm startled from behind like the voice flows down my back. "Oh, no I'm not but I'm happy you think that well of me!"

She looks at me smiling. She's so cool! "So you must be little Ashley! Your father told me so much about you and your brother!"

Angel looks at her in awe. "Dad and his friend Jack talks about you a lot in a good way don't worry."

Mom then ask. "If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?"

"I'm watching my niece compete! There are also rumors of omnics wanting to attack so I'm here just in case they do. And I had to bring Ogundimo to justice!"

Why does that guy in front of us look so scared?

A very tan guy with a beard and blue businessy suit and brown argyle socks with beige triangles sits down and says. "Boo!"

The man runs away. "Aaaa!"

The other guy smirks putting his ankle on his knee saying. "What are you gonna do sue me ?"

Mom laughs and says. "Gee it really doesn't take much to scare an American! You just have to look different."

"Isn't he Molly's dad? She's in your group!"

Isabella then says. "Hmm, you know something he is!"

The man who said boo yells to his daughter. "Wahibah are you ready to slay! Remember the American team is better than the French!"

Isabella whispers in my ear. "Let's go. And don't worry we'll do the hard stunt you'll see!"

I make peace signs and put my leg back smiling. Then I put my arms on my hips then cross my arms and glare.

I see Isabella behind me in the mirror. "Bestie, what are you doing?"

"Practicing! Why?"

"It doesn't look like it to me!"

"I'm practicing my cool poses!"

We practice our routines. Full ups are so easy to mess up. The coach says. "If that has to go to 2 feet it'll go there!"

Full up into a toe touch into a bow and arrow. Then they toss us and we do our tuck and spins. After landing we do scorpions.

It's finally competition time yay!

Isabella and I look at each other a bit nervously. "Just remember bestie I'll always be your friend we've come this far!"

The Saudi team comes out and I don't know any of those songs! Their cheer track sounds kind of like our pop but also kinda different too.

Isabella whispers in my ear. "Our cheertrack is so much better we have Demi Lovato Mack Z and JoJo Siwa!"

It's finally our time! Everyone was waiting all day for this moment. It's now or never it's up to us. We're in it to win it!

Isabella look into each other's eyes intensely, hold hands for 2 seconds, then we front handspring into a double full into our groups. They catch us and we do high Vs. We didn't spin out of our base's hands ok good so far. We ride it perfectly.

JoJo Siwa's D.R.E.A.M plays and matches how I'm feeling.

After staying tight we do a toe touch into a bow and arrow then we get tossed and we do X jumps and at the peak of the toss I triple spin and stop spinning so my bases catch me then I scorpion into a scale.

The crowd's cheer grows so loud! Everyone is standing up, and...we won! Just barely but still we won! My mouth feels scratchy and taste kinda bloody and I'm so shaky! But happiness is my strongest feeling! Yay we made the audience and our coach and parents so proud of us!

Isabella and I giddily jump up and down happily yelling to each other then we hug. "We couldn't have done it without any of you!"

We shake hands with the other team and Wahibah says to us. "You were amazing!"

A couple their bases and a flyer cry.

Ana leans forward kinda squatting hugging one of the other team's flyers. "You were fantastic! Your cousin Pharah sent you like the cutest snap ever!"

She cries and hugs her more. Then a very tall girl comes over and runs to them. "Grats cuz! Sure you might not have won but your ant and I are so proud of you!"

Their dad from earlier tells them. "May the friendship between Egypt and Saudi Arabia last forever and ever!"

Ana looks down to me. "Oh sorry Ashley I didn't see you there! Do you wanna friend each other on Snapchat or what?"

"Mom! We need your phone!"

She types everyone's info onto her phone.

Wahibah runs over raising her hand yelling. "Me too!"

Everyone wants my autograph and to take selfies with me so I let them. I'm feeling so good. Frog girl tells me. "Congratz, you has ze talent, non?"

I tell her. "You're very talented too! I think your saltos are even better than mine!"

"Merci!"

I felt my body just move on its own, it was magical.

"Wanna leapfrog with me?"

"Zit would be my honor!"

We hop like frogs in a circle then I get back to pictures. I do cool and silly poses and in our team picture I stand behind the coach squatting and pull her mouth with one finger on each side. I look at their phone and she was smiling ha ha!

Isabella's looking sad, she's frowning a little and sighed. "What's wrong bestie?"

"I dunno, just happy we won."

She needs me. "Izzie, you know I just got lucky right?"

"I think one of my bases forgot to keep her elbow in her body enough."

"Izzie! You still did great! We all won together!"

Aliyah points up at a metal thing below the roof! It's that weird guy with the shiny mask and red hood! He stands on the metal thing.

He moves his hands like he's doing yoga breathing and says as his red eyes glow. "While millions suffer all you can do is distract people! Governments have become weak, letting the weak live! People don't respect those richer than them and it frustrates me so much! This, my friends is why you guys need Talon! Like seriously you people care more about saving animals than serving your be..."

He rocks back and forth then falls asleep and falls on a balloon castle.

Ana says as he falls. "Nap time!"

Everyone laughs and the cops giggle as they take the weird guy away.

Another cop yells. "No bombs were found thank goodness!"

We all go back to the hotel with chips, chocolate coronets, juice, rice cakes, Takis, pocky, Twix, and so much ice cream with sprinkles!

A man with a cart comes in and Isabella and I smile at each other. We both grab mermaid brushes and chase him down the hallway.

I yell to him. "We're gonna make you very pretty mister!"

He screams. "Aaaah get these adorable kids away from me!"

We giggle on the way back to our room. Mom recorded the whole thing on her phone. "Your dad's gonna love this!"


End file.
